Gravity
by ImpressionistFenrin
Summary: Sakura's father is dead, so why is she still scared? Sasusaku.
1. Prolouge

_Gravity_

_By: Fenrin_

My new stab at writing. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was always when she was slipping on her clothes that she didn't smile. It wasn't funny that every time she secured the elastic band on her shorts around her waist that she couldn't help but feel they would be ripped off again. She changed quickly, no matter where she was. At home, in the bathroom…

In a tent in the middle of the Forest of Death was the safest she ever felt when changing.

Anything was better than home.

He had been dead for three years, but why was she still scared of him? As if he was alive…as if he could hurt her again, as he had done every morning before she went to meet her team, when she got home from training, before she could go to bed…

He couldn't anymore. He was dead.

Stupid… 

"Stupid Kakashi…" She said, taking her anger out on her sensei even though he wasn't there to hear her verbally bashing him.

What was the point of leaving early, before the sun had even risen, if her team leader wasn't going to be there until three hours after the assigned time? He was too predictable. But she still left early…it was habit. She would leave early so she wouldn't have to face him…He would still be passed out on the futon in the other room, to where she could slip out unnoticed if she wasn't too loud.

Oh well, it was a bad habit to leave early, but it wasn't _too_ bad. The worst habit was leaving the house as quiet as if he was still in the room adjoined to hers. As if he was still on the futon with a half empty sake bottle in his hand…

She jumped when she heard a crash behind her. Her legs froze, her arms automatically clutched her chest just below her throat, and her green eyes closed in anticipation…

She didn't dare reach for her kunai pouch. He wouldn't allow that of her. He was a trained shinobi, even when drunk he was skilled. The only time she had reached for her kunai pouch…she had…

He was dead. And it had been a broom that she had knocked over. That was what had made her jump.

Sakura let out a breathe of air and reprimanded herself for being so foolish. She picked up the broom, picked up an apple, and opened the door quietly, closing it even more silently behind her.


	2. Chapter One: Haruno Sakura vs?

_Gravity_

_By: Fenrin_

* * *

Sakura took her time eating the apple but didn't have the appetite to finish it. She trashed it and hopped up onto the railing of the bridge, the usual meeting spot, to sit and wait for her other teammates to arrive.

Sasuke was always first to arrive after her. Sometimes he was even earlier than her, but that was rare. She always beat him by a few minutes if she was diligent enough to not slack off on the way to the bridge.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

"Mornin'." He leaned against the side of the bridge and took his usual stance, enjoying what silence he would get today, and that was about as much silence that he could get until Naruto decided to show up.

The sun was up and it had been thirty minutes before Sakura heard the approach of footsteps and the familiar blonde figure coming up to greet them from across the bridge.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke sighed, and Sakura gave a smile as she greeted him. "Good morning, Naruto."

"Oi, oi! Sakura-chan, you look different!"

"Eh? How so?"

"Hmm. Your hair is longer!"

"Well, it's been a long time…"

"The chuunin exam was…how long ago?"

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and surprisingly joined in. "Three years."

Three years since… 

"Eh?" Naruto blinked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto. "Three years since the chuunin exam. The one you're talking about, at least."

Sakura nodded and looked down at her feet. She had cut her hair in the chuunin exam and when she had come home from her loss with Ino…

_"What happened to you, girl?"_

_She froze in the middle of the hall, holding her knapsack in front of her chest. Her eyes fell to the floor. _

"_Come here."_

_She had to force herself to come…to not shake as she approached him. She opened the sliding paper door to his room, putting her knapsack against the wall to the side. _

"_Where were you?"  
_

"…_I participated in the chuunin exam."_

"_I told you before…You're not fit to be a ninja. Get down on your knees and apologize."_

_Her hands shook as she did so. She got on her knees and looked to her father who sat on his futon, his half empty sake bottle on his lips before he spoke again. _

"_Tell me you're sorry." His low voice made her feel the vibration that resounded in the floor. She clenched her teeth before opening her mouth to speak, but was cut off short when he snatched her newly cut hair in his hand, grabbing it from the roots and forcing her head to the floor. Her lips crushed the wood before he let her pull up an inch to speak._

"_You'll bow your head when you apologize to me, you little bitch! Tell me you're sorry!"_

"…_I didn't mea-…"_

"_Be quiet! That's not how you apologize. Don't speak until you're spoken to, Sakura! Your mother would be ashamed to see how poor your manners are!"_

'_Mother…'_

"_Tell me how sorry you are, Sakura…Tell daddy how sorry you are that you went into that chuunin exam."_

"_I'm sorry…father…"_

"_You don't mean it. Tell me how sorry you are that you didn't listen to me…You know being a ninja is a man's job. Your mother wasn't a ninja. She knew her place. Tell me how sorry you are…ruining your families image with your weaknesses…It makes me sick!"_

"…_I-I'm sorry…"_

"_For?"  
_

"…_I'm sorry…for not listening to you …"_

"_Apologize to your mother, Sakura. She's watching you now, and here you are, embarrassing her over and over again."_

"…_I'm sorry, mother…"_

_He tightened his grip on her hair and pulled her face up to look at his._

"_Look me in the eye, Sakura…"_

_She did as she was told. His eyes were far away…a dull green. How she hated him for having green eyes…_

"_You look just like your mother…Your mother knew her place. Where are you getting at in your little academy? I heard the teams are still in a two boy to girl ratio. You like that, you little slut? Is that what you're there for?"_

"_N-no!"_

"_What are you there for?"  
_

"_..."_

"_I asked you a question! I won't repeat myself, Haruko!" The grip on her hair loosened._

_She shut her eyes because she knew it was safe. Haruko was her mother's name. He was so far gone into his own drunken stupor that he always confused her with her mother when he was near passing out. _

"_Haruko…I won't repeat myself…I told you to answer me. If you can't talk, you can go into the kitchen and fix me dinner, you goddamn bitch!"_

_Sakura stood with a small, "Yes." Her father's eyes drooped down slowly, and Sakura was no longer afraid. She stood there, her lips near bruised, and looked at him in a mess on the floor. She kneeled down again slightly to check his pulse. His arm was heavy, and his hand was close to being three times as big as hers. The warmth of his wrists went into her fingers, and she could feel a strong pulse, which made her half relieved and half upset. _

_He hadn't always been like this…_

_Sakura stood and left the room, closing the door behind her gently. This was part of the reason she was a ninja. Staying at home wasn't her best option, but she felt a strong urge to be able to protect everyone… even people like her father. _

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and listened to Naruto and Sasuke argue, which was more or less the usual daily talk for them.

"Idiot, Hyuuga Neji can't read minds."

"Eh? But when he was against Hinata…!"

"No…He could tell by.." Their voices drifted off again.

'Even people like my father…' She wanted to deny it, but it was true. She needed to start working harder. She was chuunin now, but that meant nothing in terms of her growing stronger. What could a chuunin do to protect her people? At the moment, she was just another body that could stand in front of the Hokage and take a hit. Tsunade-sama had told her so in one session of their afternoon training. …That she needed to fix her personal priorities first before she could improve herself in the long run. But it was easier said than done.

"Yo'! Today I got lost on the road of life, and it was quite difficult getting here…"

"Liar!" Naruto shouted in accusation, starting off the daily routine.

"Shut up already, dobe."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "There's no such thing as time with sensei."

"…But the point is that I made it."

Kakashi strolled up to them with a cheery smile. (Well, as much smile as you could get from Kakashi).

"Today, we'll be participating in a tournament."

"Eh? Really?" Naruto's eyes shined with love for his sensei as he turned into a star struck schoolgirl.

Sakura placed a hand on her hip and covered her face with her other hand. "Naruto no baka. Don't get so excited…"

"Actually, it's more of a fun thing today. All the other team leaders have decided to enter in their students. This is more of present to you for becoming chuunin. So, today I want you to do your best!" He gave a thumbs up sign, which made Sakura weary with doubt.

"How can fighting be a present.." She mumbled. It wasn't her kind of fun, but this was her chance to show her team how much she had improved with help from Tsunade-sama. She lightened up to the idea, even though this seemed to be more of a stubborn rivalry between all the jounin team leaders.

They set off to the stadium, which wasn't too far of a walk. But when they arrived they were the last team there, and were rewarded with an accusing glare from all of the other squads. Sakura gritted her teeth slightly, inner Sakura ranting off about Kakashi's lack of punctuality.

Kakashi was oblivious and waved to them. "Sorry we're late!"

Gai quickly went into action. "Nothing else is expected of you Kakashi, my eternal rival! The spring of youth must be leaving you!"

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke snuck away from their sensei, who was slightly bad tempered for being referred to as, 'lacking the spring of youth…'.

The Fifth Hokage approached from behind, with a glare to the late party's teacher. "If you don't mind, we've been waiting for fifteen minutes. I'd like to get this started. I have work to do."

Sakura smiled slightly, doubtful if her teacher really _did_ have work to do after the tournament. Even when watching over her training, Tsunade-sama would sip at tea and procrastinate on her work, coming to the her aid when a jounin would enter with paperwork for her to fill out.

Everyone walked ahead while Sakura was last to approach the spectator point. The last time she had been here was when she had tried out for the chuunin exam the second time. She had won against a sand member, but she was still a bit disappointed for having tied with Ino when they had stood in the stadium. That was back when they were twelve. It had been a long time.

"Sakura, today will be a little different."

"What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?"

"Today, it's all chuunins against each other. That means the score board isn't limited to choosing from other teams for your opponent."

"So…"

"So you may be fighting against one of your own teammates. If that happens, don't forfeit. At least try your best, that's all I ask."

Sakura stepped up to the railing that over looked the arena. "I would have tried anyway, even if you hadn't have said anything." Her team was a few meters away. Sasuke looked over slightly, but went back to speculating his possible opponents.

Tsunade-sama gave a small smirk. "Well, do your best. No opponent here is going to be easy."

"Hai. Thank you."

Tsunade left Sakura with her thoughts, and she found herself going back to stand by her team. The first match was Shino and Neji. Sakura watched the battle from time to time. She didn't think about much, Tsunade had taught her that. Thinking about anything too much would distract her, but thinking too much on her match before it even started would unnerve her. Her eyes strayed onto Neji who was performing his infamous 64 Strikes on Shino. From this, Shino wasn't going to last long.

Sakura looked to her hands that clutched the railing before her, and noticed Sasuke's hand lazily hanging from the railing, quite boyish, not but three inches from her hand. She gave his profile a quick look before diverting her attention back to the match. Shino had lost, and Neji was declared the winner.

Sakura watched the board for the next match. Her name came up first on the black screen and a quiet hush was immediate after the second name. Her heart stopped for a fleeting moment.

'Haruno Sakura vs. Uchiha Sasuke.'

She couldn't face him even though he was only a breath away. Sasuke didn't look at her, but began his descent to the arena. Sakura followed a moment later.


	3. Chapter Two: And the Winner is?

_Gravity_

_By: Fenrin_

* * *

They stood down in the arena quietly, Sakura sizing up Sasuke, something she had never thought she would do. Sakura caught a glimpse of Tsunade standing next to Kakashi, and remembered the first rule she was taught: to clear her mind and think strategically. If not, she had no doubt in her mind that she would lose. This was her chance to show her team, especially Sasuke, just how much she had grown since the Chuunin exam. This wasn't the time to doubt herself, even if she was going up against her teammate. But, she couldn't think of him as a teammate. Not until the match was over.

She had to get something out of the way before they started.

"I'm not forfeiting, so don't ask me to." She set her mind into working order, pushing aside the fact that he was her childhood crush and friend.

"Then I'll end this match quickly."

'_I'm not the same Sakura I used to be. I'm on par with you, Sasuke.' _She left out –kun for her own benefit.

…And she believed she was on par with him, if not a bit better in some areas. She was sure she was more advanced than him in medical ninjitsu, genjitsu, and chakra control. She hadn't spent hours with Tsunade after training for nothing. Team Seven had grown in two years. She had Tsunade, Naruto had Jiraiya, and Sasuke trained with Kakashi, since they were the same fighting type. Two years had been the starting point of more than fighting strength for Sakura…

She cleared her mind again. She would not allow herself to think of that changed aspect in her life.

She focused on Sasuke, who had grown taller and was in better build than previous years. His hair had grown longer too. She looked at him as if she hadn't seen him in months. He still had the same arrogance, but that had gotten a bit looser. She knew she was his teammate and friend as well. He simply didn't like showing it off.

A smile crossed her face and she teased him as she would a child. Her hands came together as if in prayer, under her lips, and she shined with playfulness.

"We'll see, ne?"

"Hn." He smirked. He had noticed her growth in more ways then one, but that didn't faze him. He had worked hard, too. He had his Sharingan. If things dragged on, he would end it then.

"Are you both ready? Begin!"

Sakura's smile left, and she was the first to move. Sasuke stood where he was, unfazed. What could she do, anyway? She had grown, yes, but he had watched her in missions. She still did nothing, albeit healing. He wasn't planning on hurting her, so her healing would be useless. His Sharingan could also see through her genjitsu if he willed it too. His abilities had improved ten-fold. Even if Sakura had improved, he would still beat her.

'He's not taking me seriously. This will be his first mistake.'

She ran up to him head on, and threw a punch. He caught this easily, and caught the fist of her second kage bushin as well. Two of her bushins were out. The first bushin, whose fist he held in his right hand make a kick towards his mid drift, which he blocked with his knee. When he realized her plan, it was too late, and he was on his back. The "real" Sakura had kicked his only standing leg from behind.

Her bushins disappeared, and Sasuke cursed. Okay, so taking her seriously was at the top of his list.

He kicked back up onto his feet and made the seals. His Sharingan activated, and he found her behind him. He caught her arm, which was extended towards him, and held it, making a one handed seal while his cheeks puffed out.

'_A fire seal...!'_

With her arm in his grip, she evaded the small breath of fire. The ball of "fire" had been simple smoke. Now, he had both of her arms behind her back and in front of him.

She cursed herself for not thinking ahead, and looked back at him, her eyes slight with pain.

"We're still fighting like Genins." Her fore fingers extended to lie on his wrists as she shot a spurt of chakra into his body. This forced his grip from hers, and she spun and jumped back to face him. The chakra had beena sever on his nerves, which numbed his arms long enough for her to make a counter attack.

If he came into physical contact with her again, she'd do the same once more, and this time, she'd send it all the way up to his shoulders. She decided, that this was how it was going to be done.

Sasuke made the signs for his fireball once more, and this time, Sakura braced herself. When the fireball came out, it was huge, taking up more than half of the arena. The heat was scorching on her face. Sakura's bushin took the hit, and Sakura circled around out of view to get behind Sasuke. She brought her fist to the middle of his back and chips of wood flew across her arm when she made contact.

'_So it was a bushin.'_

This all was too simple. When the fire cleared, he was gone.

Not behind her or above. Not to her sides and definitely not in front. She gathered the chakra to her hands before wondering if Tsunade would be pissed if she smashed up the arena. Oh well…

The arena's entire middle was cracked to bits, and she could see Sasuke hidden beneath a slab of cement. She jumped to the area and lifted it without reserve, small stones rolling off the top and a cloud of dust shielding him from view. He caught her arms, this time very tightly. From his strength, her hands slightly tingled. She struggled to land her fingers on his arms. She was there after a second, and wrapped her fingers as far as she could around his wrists. Her nerve chakra was halfway up his arms, when he locked his Sharingan on her eyes and froze her to the spot.

He would show her his newest talent with the Sharingan.

"Akumu Kioku Omoidasu no Jutsu!" (Bad memory recall).

He watched the pupils of her eyes contract before she regained her movement and jumped back from him. He stepped past the rubble she had made. Her newfound strength was amazing.

She brought her hands into fists and went into a defensive stance with him. The effect of the jutsu was apparent.

Since she had pulled away from Sasuke, her legs had shook. He had done something, and she couldn't clear her mind anymore.

"_Sakura, get on your knees and apologize!"_

"_Sakura, I told you…" Smack. "Your mother knew her place…" Slap. "Have you no idea how much you're embarrassing our family?" Slap._

"_I'm sorry, father!" _

"_You stupid slut…get out of here. I don't want to look at you!"_

She closed her eyes for a minute to steady herself.

"_Haruko, get over here!" _

"_You fucking bitch, sit there until I tell you to leave!"_

_"I'm sorry, mom…Please help me…" She cried in the corner of the room and couldn't stop. Her stomach hurt, and she covered her face in shame. "Please help me…please…"_

_Slap._

_"What did I tell you, Sakura?"_

_Smack._

_"You look just like your mother."_

_Smack._

_"You feel just like your mother."_

Her legs wouldn't stop shaking, and she opened her eyes abruptly. An arm reached out for hers. _His_ hands. _His_ voice.

_"Get over here Haruko! I'll tell you when to leave!"_

"NO!" Her voice was cracked. He hadn't touched her in two years. He was back, and he was going to get her again. Everything she had achieved would be for nothing. He made her weak. She couldn't hurt him. Couldn't push _him_ away.

When she felt _his_ presence next to her in the arena, she became dizzy. Her thoughts were hazy, and she stepped back. The nerves in her legs were jaunted. Her hands had found their way to cradle her head. She was afraid, and she couldn't breathe.

He was back. He was here with her again.

She stepped back again and her legs gave out. Now she would be punished.

_"Sakura, you're not cut out to be a shinobi. Haven't I told you this?"_

"N-no….No…!"

For two years she had been free. Why was he back? Why…?

Tears made her sight blurry, and when she felt a hand on her arm, she thought it would proceed to ravish her. But not anymore…it would stop here…

She caught his arm in her grip and stood. She pushed him as hard as she could. She pushed _him_ with all her strength. All of the strength Tsunade had said she was capable of using. He wasn't by her anymore, and he would stay where she pushed him… and… she would finish what she had started.

Sasuke picked himself up from her attack, which had destroyed another good portion of the arena. She walked towards him with unwavering determination, and whether or not she was going for him was what bothered Sasuke.

He had released the jutsu from her when he had approached her, but whatever memory stayed with her was giving her a sense of purpose. She looked at him in a terrifying way, the same way he would have looked if he caught sight of his brother.

This match would have to end soon.

When she was in range of him, he heard her mumbling incoherently. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and raised her other fist high above her. Her eyes were wet with tears, and she shut her eyes as if she didn't want to watch what she was going to do.

"It…ends here…father." Her voice was a whisper. He activated his Sharingan again.

"Issuinoyume Anmin no Jutsu." (Empty Sleep).

Her eyelids closed, and she fell unconscious. As her fist fell harmlessly, her head laid on his chest. Her legs went limp, and he held her up from falling.

The match ended, and he was declared the winner. Sakura was brought to the hospital to rest and collect herself, but she wasn't injured.

Sasuke watched the matches, leaning on the railing with his hands clasped together. He averted his eyes downward with a persistent thought probing in his head.

Whatever memories he had brought up…she didn't need help from a jutsu to remember them. And… there was something that Sakura had never told him.

She wasn't the kind of person to keep a secret from her friends, especially him. Something nagged at him, and it wouldn't leave him alone. He pushed himself from the railing and put his hands in his pockets.

"Hn. Where are you going, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, eyeing the chuunin lazily.

"Out."

He began walking away from the jounin, as Kakashi called out. "Well, since you're going out and missing Naruto's match, I suggest you go visit Sakura."

"Aa." He gave a departing wave to Kakashi. At least if she asked, he could say that Kakashi had sent him to check on her.

* * *

I don't know Japanese so I'm not 100 percent correct in the jutsus I make up.

_Akumu Kioku Omoidasu no Jutsu_ (Bad memory recall).

Akumu- nightmare; bad dream

Kioku- memory; recollection; remembrance

Omoidasu- to recall; to remember

_Issuinoyume Anmin no Jutsu_ (Empty sleep).

Issuinoyume- an empty dream

Anmin- quiet sleep

Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, and I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you are enjoying it so far.


	4. Chapter Three: A Boy's Problems

_Gravity_

_By: Fenrin_

* * *

When he got to the hospital room the door was slightly ajar and he could already hear calm voices speaking inside, none of which were Sakura's.

The owner's of the voices were both female. He walked passed the door and saw Sakura sitting on the hospital bed, somewhat distracted. To him, he wasn't eavesdropping. He was merely training his senses…to find out what he wanted to know. Same difference, but he _wasn't_ eavesdropping.

He leaned his back against the wall and put his hands in his pockets. He couldn't use his eyes to look in, because then he would be noticed, so he had to rely on sound. But since they were female, they talked loud enough so that he didn't have to try too hard. The only voice he couldn't hear was Sakura's…

"So, what should I write down in the report?" The voice was unrecognized. She was probably a nurse.

He almost scoffed at his own conclusion. It was more than obvious, since he was in a hospital filled with women of that occupation.

"Nothing is damaged, so there is nothing to record." He recognized _this_ voice. The Fifth. Had she left from the stadium after their match?

"But then why…"

"Emotional shock. Give her a few days. I'll bet on three, at the most."

'_Emotional shock?'_

"Sakura, we're still on for training today, so regular time and place."

"Excuse me…"

"Leave the report to me, Shizune."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Shizune, the presumed nurse, was the first to leave, and Tsunade came out a moment later, nodding to Sasuke.

"You can go in to visit now. She's able to leave anytime." She placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair, much to his distaste. "When you eavesdrop, you should calm your body down first."

He glared.

She lowered her voice and leaned towards him so only he could hear, and more importantly, so Sakura _couldn't_ hear, "When I want to, I can hear other people's heart beats that are in range of myself. Yours was erratic." She stood upright again and smiled broadly, continuing to pat his head in her contempt.

"Ahh, but I haven't taught her that ability yet."

Was that _relief_ on his face?

"Well, she _is_ my prodigy, after all." She chuckled to herself and gave one last ruffle to his hair before turning and leaving (to more than likely start her afternoon drinking session). Hopefully, Sakura wouldn't pick up _that_ aspect of the Fifth.

Sasuke entered the room, fixing his hair and holding a grudge against Tsunade for that childish view of him. He set aside his aggravation when he noticed Sakura, who was sitting on the hospital bed, her legs dangling off the side.

She was looking out the window, her eyes distant. She took out a kunai from her pouch, and her face contorted into a pain that made her look as if she was trying not to cry. Her body shook and she closed her eyes.

'_He's been dead for a long time, but now I know…that…since he died…he's been with me every minute of the day…even more than when he was breathing. I can't make him leave me alone…he's dead…so…now I have to realize it and wake up! I'm tired of being scared and for not fighting back. I should have fought back!'_

Sakura raised the kunai from a good height and brought it down as fast as she could to her leg. She didn't feel the pain she had anticipated, and opened her eyes to gaze up at Sasuke, who was more or less looking bored, and with a kunai lodged into his hand.

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but he simply pulled the kunai from his hand and set it aside.

He couldn't reprimand her, because Naruto and him had done the same thing many times before. But for her, it was such a foreign sight, and he didn't want to see her feel the same pain he'd have to make an excuse to feel.

When you knew you were going to be hurt, it hurt even more.

Surprised, he watched her take his hand in hers. She said nothing, but her eyes grew soft and apologetic, as if to say, 'I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun.' That's what she would have usually said.

In her concentration, she closed her eyes and healed his hand. For a split second, he could only think one thing of this ability: 'miracle.' His hand was healed completely, as if he had never been hurt. He stepped back to allow her room to move, and she stood and checked the cabinets above her bed for some cloth and disinfectant. She proceeded to clean his hand of the blood, a feeling of guilt welling up inside of her, tightening her chest.

"Tell me what happened." It was an order that meant he wouldn't take anything other than the answer. It was a typical Uchiha approach.

She looked apologetic again, and shook her head. She made a motion with her hand to her neck, and then to her lips. She swallowed slowly, and her lips were pouty.

He looked away for a split second and gave a cough.

The bright green of her eyes was more apparent. He noticed her eyes much more than usual, and her lips. Her absence of voice made him pay attention to these aspects more. He couldn't figure if this was good or bad. He coughed again, in which she gave a questioning glance.

"It's nothing. Just some dust from the match…"

She moved to give him a check up, but he stopped her. "No, it will clear out by itself. It's nothing to waste chakra on." He stopped her because she wouldn't find anything wrong with him. He filled the silence, "Sakura," he started, his voice stern.

She shook her head again. Was she refusing to talk?

He grew angry. "Sakura, tell me what happened." He approached her and grabbed her arm a bit too tightly, as his eyes connected with hers and gave her a gaze that said, 'I'm not taking "no" for an answer'.

She gave a look of impatience, as if to reprimand him for being so brash. Her glare stopped him. She held up a finger, which he saw was thin and petite, much smaller than his own. She pointed to her throat again, then to her lips.

He glared at her for making him focus on her lips again. He swallowed heavily, his throat tight, as she mouthed to him two words.

He didn't catch it the first time, but had watched her lips close in irritation. She tried again, and this time he understood.

Her lips had formed the words, 'No voice.'

Sasuke let go of her arm, which was red where he held it. She shook it slightly, and shrugged it off, looking up at him expectantly.

His face heated, and she saw it. She probably thought nothing of it. Even he knew how she thought sometimes. She probably thought he felt guilty for being part of her lost voice. He acted smoothly, but carefully.

"Kakashi asked me to check up on you. You'll have your voice back in a few days, so it's not like its permanent."

'_Emotional Shock.'_ He shrugged off the feeling of guilt, which at the moment, was over powered by his embarrassment.

He opened the door and she caught his attention once more. She motioned to the room, and flicked her hand at it, which he once again noticed were much more smaller than his own hands.

'_Damn hormones.'_

He made for the door, and she followed. Sasuke stopped, faced her, and let out a frustrated breath of air. "What?" He snapped.

She opened her mouth as if to respond, realized she couldn't say anything, and then placed her hands on her hips. Her mouth closed in what he presumed was frustration, and then she pushed passed him and made for the exit of the hospital.

He stood there for a minute, closed his eyes to collect himself, and closed the door to the room a bit too loudly.

"Hey! Don't slam the doors!" A receptionist from the counter called, as he followed after his teammate and held himself from yelling back at the woman who dared to bother him at such a time.

Sakura had been ahead by a few meters, walking with more sway than usual, and with a temper she couldn't unleash. Her Inner Sakura was swearing vehemently.

Sasuke was used to her voice, and was pissed with himself that all he could think about was how her hips swayed more to the right when she was angry. He continued to follow her passed the ramen shop, when she abruptly stopped and crossed her arms, turned towards him and waited.

She pointed to the ramen shop.

"You're hungry?"

She nodded. He paused.

A moment passed.

After a minute, she huffed at him, as if to say, 'This is your fault.'

At least, that's all he could come up with. He grumbled out a, "fine" and took a seat at the counter. She sat next to him, placed her chin on her hand, and flicked back her hair behind her shoulder. Her neck was bare, and her gaze was on the menu in concentration. She caught his attention and pointed to what she wanted on the menu, and he ordered for both of them.

It wasn't good to put a pissed Haruno Sakura with a pissed Uchiha Sasuke who had the attention span of child when his mind was wandering, and an even worse patience with others when he was misunderstood.

For one, Sasuke was used to his only female teammate having a voice to go with her body. Having only a body to go with a body was damn unnerving, and it was proven, that when one sense of a person was lost, their other senses increased in ability. Sakura had only lost her voice, temporarily, because of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke's jutsus, although very affective and useful, were to blame. So now, it was _his_ responsibility as a _friend _and a _teammate_ make sure she got what she needed. She wouldn't take advantage of his hospitality, he knew that, but this frustrated and assertive side of her, that he rarely ever saw, especially directed towards him, was something he usually didn't put up with.

But he had to. Why? Because he was the one who caused it, and because he wanted to know _what_, aside from his jutsu, caused her to lose her voice. It was uncharacteristic of him to want to know so badly.

"Sakura, when your voice comes back, I want you to tell me what happened."

Her irritation subsided, and she looked to him for a moment, before looking away. She shook her head.

"Why?" He pushed.

She searched for something, and was in luck when she found a pen sitting on the counter a few seats away. She took it and began writing on her napkin.

'I can't. It's personal.'

He wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Sakura," He looked at her in all seriousness. "If you won't tell me, I have ways of getting the information."

She glared and began hastily writing, snagging the paper napkin in some places.

'Your Sharingan has done enough. You have your own secrets. I have mine. Why do you care so much?'

Truthfully, he didn't know why he cared so much, and he didn't have an answer for it. His answer was half-assed, but it wasn't entirely untrue.

"I'll admit, you've grown stronger. If something's bothering you, you can't go out onto the field with a weakness like that. Right now, you have control of your physical body, but your mind is weak. You have to get over whatever has happened."

It was something Tsunade might have said.

She took a moment to let it sink in. If anything, he knew that she was trying to overcome being weak, and any form of weakness she'd go against it with everything she had. She reached her hand onto the counter, above the napkin. He saw it shaking slightly.

'It's not that I won't. It's that I can't say it.'

She paused, somewhat pained.

'When I get my voice back, I'll let you use your Sharingan.'

He watched her crush the napkin in her hand. When the food came out, they ate in silence. As if there was any other way…

She wasn't angry with him anymore, and Sasuke had cooled down.

He looked at the time. Usually, training with Kakashi would be over by now.

Sakura stood from her seat and stretched slightly. Now it was time to go off to train with Tsunade, and for Sasuke, he had to meet with Kakashi for the second half of his training.

She usually would have said goodbye, and he would have replied with, 'Aa.' But the silence was heavy, and they couldn't leave without a proper closing.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, then."

She was somewhat deflated with the prospect of him knowing about her with his Sharingan, but she had a few days to get used to him knowing that part of her she liked to keep quiet.

She forced a smile. He noticed and sighed.

"I'll pick you up at your house in the morning."

She gave a questioning glance.

"This was my fault…so just be ready." He mumbled.

Sakura would have laughed. Uchiha Sasuke was taking fault for something. Well, well. This entire deal wasn't so bad. It had its' perks.

She gave a smile, which he was relieved for, and she waved before departing for training.

Sasuke headed the other way for his training with Kakashi. In his mind, he was already preparing himself for tomorrow. He started off a mental list:

1. Don't make her mad. (Her hip swings more to the right that way.)

2. Figure out obvious gestures. (Or else she tries to mouth everything she wants to say).

3. Bring pen and paper. (Kill two birds with one stone.)

"…" He forced himself to not quote Shikamaru.

He sighed. _As if _he needed Kakashi to offer him a copy of his perverted book (an offer that had probably been shot down at least six times before). He wouldn't say anything about it to the jounin.

At least, this was a chance to become more advanced in self-control. This perk didn't lighten his mood.

The emotions of being a teenager were a pain.

* * *

Getting a little Sasusaku feelings in here. I like it when Sakura and Sasuke are both frustrated...for different reasons. Hah.

Hope you like. I updated so soon because of all the nice reviews. Please keep up the wonderful support. It's really helpful!

And sorry that I haven't answered some questions. You'll just have to read and see!

By the way, I'd love emails if you'd just like to talk.

Thank you all so much.


End file.
